


Cry Baby

by bellamyhale (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellamyhale
Summary: Stiles misses pack night because of some intense panic attacks. Cue the pack losing their shit. Which soon follows pack cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is bellamy-hale  
> I'm going to do fics based on every song on the Crybaby album...would people be interested in that?

_You seem to replace Your brain with your heart You take things so hard, And then you fall apart_

Stiles isn't sure what his problem was. There hadn't been anything supernatural recently so his life should seemingly be at peace right about now. Instead, he's sat up at four in the morning staring sullenly at his bedroom walls. If he tried hard enough, he would be able to hear the slow stir of his father making breakfast for himself, before the old man headed off to work. He could smell the burnt toast and the delicious fragrance of too strong coffee. His mind trails to the bus of his computer monitor, and then to the quick ticking of his clock. His teeth grind at the slightest causing his brain to short circuit for a few seconds. 

 

Sensory overload. 

 

He remembered learning about this when he use to self-diagnose himself with depression symptoms back in the nogitsune days.  

 

The over stimulation of an individual or multiple senses from the environment. Currently, it was the noise factor that was driving him up the wall. 

He's not sure how long he just sat there in moderate pain, but after hearing the front door shut and lock he's sure, it must have been longer than he thought. Sliding out of bed he ignored the clock for climbing inside the shower. The hot water did little to soothe the muscles in his neck, leaving him to feel unsatisfied. He stayed motionless under the sprayer until the constant dripping of water brought on a stronger headache that in cause lead to a few tears leaking out. Quickly shutting the shower off, he was out of the bathroom in record time to get dressed for the day. 

_Someone's turning the handle To that faucet in your eyes They're pouring out Where everyone can see_

If he was honest with himself, Stiles was just impressed that he didn't start crying the moment he woke up. He's been an emotional wreck for the past week with either his spark acting up or his panic attacks appearing out of nowhere. He's been really cautious as to keep it secret from his dad and the pack, not wanting either of them to worry about him. He suspects that Derek knew something was wrong, though, the sourwolf had scented him down during the last pack meeting until he smelt "right" again. Whatever that meant. However, thinking about Derek made a whole different case of panic take over him, for very different reasons. 

When he got downstairs, he grabbed the last bit of cold toast and eggs. Fixing himself some well-deserved coffee he sat in silence at the kitchen table. When he finished the small breakfast, it was seven twenty. He slowly slid from the squeaky chair and out the door with his bag and keys. 

With a small prayer, he cranked his engine and thudded his head against the steering wheel when his baby heaved and refused to start. The combination of the noise and the pain caused tears to prickle in his now glowing eyes. His breathing had picked up, and he's sure he should calm down in case his magic was leaking again. However, he didn't look up for a while and when he did it was to nothingness and the constant beeping of his phone. 

 

**Scott 7:47am**

Bro where r u?

 

**Scott 7:50 am**

Harris bitched about u being absent. U okay?

 

**Scott 8:15 am**

Bro does u want me 2 come get u or something???? 

 

Great, now he was late. Grabbing his phone, he stared down at the messages until ultimately deciding to just turn the device off. Throwing it on his dashboard, he swiftly climbed out of the jeep and back into the comfort of his house. He'd just have to find a way to make it up to Scott later. 

Taking his time to crawl back into bed, he lays haphazardly on top of the blankets as he controls his breathing. Food, he could do more food. Then maybe he'd be able to sleep if he was full. Getting up again he stumbled his way down the steps until he reached the kitchen. Deciding on just making a pizza he preheats the oven and slides the frozen dough into the heat. It takes a bit more than half an hour before the timer goes off and the food was ready to eat. Grabbing the pizza cutter, he took his time cutting rather large pieces out of the whole. While cutting, his mind drifts causing him to lose track of his motions, and the blade the slice over his fingers. Pulling back with a loud hiss, Stiles cried freely at the pain. Clamping his other hand over the bleeding he squeezed tightly to put pressure on the wound. Running to the sink he held his hand under cold water, and his breathing instantly quickened at the sight of his blood spilling out. 

_Your heart's too big for your body It's where your feelings hide They're pouring out Where everyone can see They call you cry baby Cry baby_

It was a familiar feeling that set his stomach in a wrong way. The scary thing that was panic filled his system, and as predicted his magic started reacting to it as well. Crumbling against the counter his tears fell to the ground while his magic made things float to the ceiling. He stood there for god knows how long just crying and gasping until his face was red and his thirst was raw. The panic had thankfully subsided enough for him to walk away and to finish cleaning his wound. The things that had once been floating had crashed to the ground leaving a clutter in his trail. Once he had his hand wrapped he went back to the kitchen to tidy up as best he could. He ate what he could of the pizza and then ran to his room being done with the day already. 

 

He slept; had a nightmare about his mother. 

 

He studied; the words floated off the page. 

 

He watched a movie; every cop died in it. 

 

_They call you cry baby Cry baby But you don't fucking care Cry baby, cry baby, So you laugh through your tears_

By the time eight p.m came, he felt nearly nauseous. The walls were spinning and his eyes stung from the tears. Stiles didn't even care that he was crying anymore. If his dad walked in, he'd just sit there and watch his father's inner panic unfold. His dad would trip over words, and Stiles would just let himself drown. 

_Tears fall to the ground You just let them drown_

He's attempting to sleep again when the window to his bedroom flew open. Expecting a threat, he grabs the container of mountain ash in the air and watches as it landed in a perfect circle around his bed. Panting heavily his eyes look straight to the intruder and instantly deflated when he sees it's just Derek. 

"Oh..." Stiles starts shakily, "just my everyday sourwolf. Come to get your daily dosage of Stilinski?" His voice was cut raw, and everything about the sound sounded wrong. He's sure Derek agreed with the statement as well because the wolf stepped forward until he reached the edge of the circle. "Derek 'm all right."

"Your heart skipped."

"It does that sometimes if you, ah, don't notice. I googled it once actually. It can also be related to stress or too much caffeine, which is highly possible the reason why my heart skipped just now. You know, given the coffee and Adderall it's a shock that my heart isn't off the wall all the time. Cause I mean—"

"Stiles. Open. The. Circle."

"Fine!" He yelled for some reason angry now, "but I don't see why you want me to talk about it so badly you—"

As soon as he opens the wall, the sourwolf was to him like a moth to the flame. He was scenting him, and by this point, Stiles was used to each pack member doing this to him. They've all come a long way with caring and looking after for one another, that even other packs see them as an acceptable pack. Especially after word of the new emissary, Stiles, of Beacon Hills, being inside the new Hale pack. Derek had thrived from the knowledge and went through a preening stage that Stiles saw as adorable as hell. 

"Woah big guy," he shudders out as Derek's nose glides over his jaw causing warm breath to send goosebumps down his arms. 

Derek didn't respond to the amplified scent or his irregular heartbeat. He just kept sniffing him until Stiles felt borderline dizzy. When the wolf did pull back, he was frowning, and his strong brows were drawn together. 

"Why weren't you at the pack meeting?" 

"Shit, that was today?" He asked breathlessly, "sorry...I was kind of not feeling well today. Should have called or something, but my phone is in the jeep." 

"Why."

"Punctuations my dude, use them," he said as an attempt of a diversion of the topic. However, he was glad that Derek wasn’t pushing this issue _too_ _much._ Seeing that the tactic wasn't successful he sighed heavily, "because that's as far as I could make it in life today nosywolf," Stiles sighed out, and just the reminder of it all made tears welled up in his eyes. "Shit..." Not in front of Derek. Not Derek. Why does it always have to be Derek?

His panic started to build, but this time warm hands guided him into a solid chest in an attempt of comfort. It's no different from when Derek scents him, but somehow this felt more intimate. Or maybe it's just Stiles getting his hopes up again. 

"Stiles, just breath with me."

It’s more of an order than anything else, but Stiles decided not to fight it this time and just nods into Derek's chest. His hands were rested over Derek's chest and could feel the soothing thump of the man's heartbeat underneath his fingertips. He listened carefully to Derek's breathing as well and almost fell asleep from how relaxing it was. He felt the wolf beginning to stand up and shook his head desperately as he gripped the flaps of his letter jacket. 

"Stay."

"Stiles—"

"Please?" He sees the contemplation in Derek's face, and instantly his walls go up, "I mean you didn't have to it's not like I...I mean it would just be nice since...since we're pack and all and I..." he doesn't know where he was going with this, but he knows he's grateful and a bit shocked for the hand that lands over his mouth. 

"The rest of the pack will be here in a few minutes. They've been worried about you since this morning. Especially Scott and Malia." Derek explains slowly, "I came as soon as Scott told me something was wrong." His hand moved to cup Stiles' cheek, and trails until his thumb caress against his neck. 

_They call me cry baby, cry baby Cause I don't fucking care Tears fall to the ground I just let them drown_

"Why—I mean you're so...nice. You didn't have to," he choked out as a tear slips out without his consent. 

Before either of them could register it, Derek was leaning forward and kissing away the salty water. Stiles gasped while Derek went tense with his jaw clenched.  

"That was," Stiles squeaked out at first before clearing his throat, "I liked that...uh, a lot." 

Something like hope glimmered in Derek's eyes before vanishing as soon as it came. "Yea?"

"Yeah," he breathed while scooting forward, "wouldn't mind if...if you did it again sourwolf..."

It looked like Derek was thinking about just doing that, when the window flew open again and Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Liam, Erica, Malia and Jackson came in one after the other. From his bedroom door came Allison and Lydia being the two humans. It's was a frenzy of motion as each pack member demanded an explanation on why he was MIA all day. He barely got a word in, and the only reason why they all settled so fast was that of Derek doing his alpha growly thing that Stiles really appreciated at the moment. 

"It smells sad in here...along with other things," Erica says with a little smirk growing at the end of her sentence. 

Stiles gives her a look that only seems to build her amusement. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly moved away from Derek. "I just need to sleep it off." 

"We'll join you. I've always wanted to see if puppy piles applied to werewolves," said Lydia already taking her shoes off. 

"But—" Sties began to protest. 

"Shut up Stilinski and just go to sleep," Jackson quips in the following suit to Lydia.  

Eventually, all eleven of them are strategically positioned in Stiles' queen sized bed. Derek snuggled close to his left with his nose pressed against Stiles' neck. The others were laid over their legs with Erica positioned herself snuggled up behind Stiles, and Boyd laid with only his arm and leg brushing against Derek's back. 

_I look at you and I see myself I know you better Than anyone else I have the same faucet In my eyes So your tears Are mine_

Stiles blinked owlishly for a few seconds before tugging on Derek's arm that was dropped over his waist. Groaning, the alpha lifted his head but immediately softened when Sties' lips pressed against his own. It was tender and gentle, but also rushed and filled with nerve. They stared at each other for a while until Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles squinted his eyes at him. They held their silent conversation for a few minutes until Stiles sighed in defeat. 

"You better make me breakfast in the morning big guy, and right after we're talking about this," whispered Stiles as he switched their positions a bit, so he was cuddled against Derek's chest. 

Derek huffed amused, but couldn't think of a single reason to protest.   
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
